


in between the lines

by lesbiyawn



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Diary/Journal, F/F, Fluff, POV First Person, but the fic is aasim and violentine centric, most of the school is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 17:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15778518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbiyawn/pseuds/lesbiyawn
Summary: Aasim’s got more important things to do than to document the developing relationship between two of his friends. He should focus on their supplies and lessons learned.But, well, he’s a teenager. And the school gets boring.





	in between the lines

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this post by @onceuponatimeintwd: https://onceuponatimeintwd.tumblr.com/post/177303807970/can-someone-make-a-fic-about-louisviolet-x-clem. Hope you don’t mind it being a Violentine fic!
> 
> Slight AU, Clem and AJ’s arrival is still the same but they never encountered Abel and therefore Brody and Marlon are still alive. I’m not sure if Marlon traded the twins in this AU, it’s up to you because it doesn’t have relevance in this fic. 
> 
> And Aasim’s subtle change from Clementine to Clem is intentional. I’d like to think the nickname is something for friends.

Day Who the Fuck Knows

The hunt was good today, our party got good spoils. Mitch and I managed to snag a raccoon trying to escape from one of the traps along with two rabbits. The new girl, Clementine, managed to snag a big one with my bow. We’re gonna be eating good tonight.

Omar is cooking the rabbits into a stew right now. We’ve put the raccoon and the fish Violet and Brody caught in the cellar for the coming nights. My stomach is growling just thinking of it. Omar always says “just be patient” so the meal “tastes like it should.” I don’t get it. As long as it’s cooked, what’s the point?

I hope the food we got stays good for the next few days. I don’t know how much we’re going to bring in the coming weeks with winter coming closer. Marlon still hasn’t let up about the perimeter but I’ve seen the way Clementine has tried negotiating with him. I’m hoping she can convince him to give us some leeway.

Omar’s starting to signal people over. I guess this is it for tonight. I’m starving.

Aasim out

 

* * *

  

Day A Few Days Later than Who the Fuck Knows

I was right about that Clementine girl. She managed to convince Marlon to expand the hunting grounds after she and her little posse brought back supplies from the train station the other day. He was reluctant but the rest of us are glad. After the little feast we had with their bounty, we’re all ready to make it a common occurrence.

I can tell Mitch is dying to see action and Louis is ready to do whatever he does. Marlon better be wise enough not to send them together or they’ll bring back scraps, best case scenario. Brody or Violet would keep them levelheaded but I have a feeling Violet would much rather go out with Clementine.

Ever since she and AJ rolled up, Violet’s been a bit different. A good different. A less cold and moody different. It’s nice to see her in a better mood but she better not get distracted. If she starts changing then I’ll be the only level-headed one around. I don’t think even my ~~diary~~ journal could keep me sane then.

Aasim out

 

* * *

 

Day Getting Better

I’ll be damned. Clementine managed to get the greenhouse up and running again. I won’t hold my breath for it’s inevitable demise but I’m gonna enjoy what I can right now. We haven’t had fresh vegetables in so long. I bet five year old me would be shocked that I’d one day be drooling over broccoli.

Marlon’s out patrolling the area with Rosie and Mitch to make sure there aren’t any walkers we missed. The last thing we need is losing a chance at food to some deadheads.

Violet and Clementine have gone out to the fishing shack to fetch us a dinner. Our traps turned up empty so I’m hoping the two of them can bring back something good. Omar’s fingers are getting twitchy. They’ve been gone a bit longer than usual, which isn’t something any of our stomachs enjoy. Louis wanted to go out looking for them but Brody talked him out of it. I think she knows, too. If we’re right, what’s taking them so long probably isn’t dangerous.

It will be if they don’t come back soon, though. A starving group of teens isn’t something they want to mess with.

Aasim out

 

* * *

 

Day of a Tough Break

I yell at Louis all the time for being reckless but maybe I’m a bit of a hypocrite. Today marked the second time Clem saved my ass from a walker. I’m hoping she’s not keeping count.

It was just the two of us, out checking the new traps we set up in the new parts of the forest. I saw a fat squirrel on the hood of a car and got too greedy. Just as a I was pulling back my bowstring one of them caught my foot. Fucker was just lying by a tree. Clem had to rush over to get it off me. It was embarrassing.

Once we knew I wasn’t bit, she decided to tease me. Told me I better stick to the greenhouse and leave hunting for the “pros.” I told her she was just saying that because she’d rather it was her and Violet out here. That shut her up quick.

I made it clear I was just teasing too, though. She seems to make Violet happy and a less grumpy Violet really helps boost morale at the school. She said she wouldn’t tell about my slip up if I kept quiet about her and Vi. I’m pretty sure most of the us know about them but I called a truce. Couldn’t risk my ego, after all.

Aasim out

 

* * *

 

Day I’ve Completely Lost Count

The air is starting to get colder. Winter is getting closer and we’re all dreading it. Winter means less food to eat and more being cooped up inside.

Someone’s gonna have to travel out there, though. Mitch got hurt trying to repair one of the traps we had set up for the deadheads. His cut isn’t too deep and Tenn’s working hard but we don’t have the right supplies to disinfect it.

Clem offered to go past our chartered area to look since she’s got more experience than the rest of us. Violet immediately tried to shoot her down but we all know Clem has a point. Vi seems a little pissed and we’re all giving her a wide berth for now. I know she’s thinking of what happened to Sophie and Minnie but she’s got to realize we need those supplies.

In the meantime, we’ve all been dropping in on Mitch while Marlon figures out what to do. Tenn and AJ have drawn him a couple of pictures. They’re kinda cute but I’m not gonna tell them that. The last thing I need is AJ around my leg. That’s Clem’s problem.

I’m just gonna keep on hunting and writing in this journal until those supplies turn up. It’s better than worrying myself.

Aasim out

 

* * *

 

Day That I Think is a Tuesday?

Went out hunting today. With Violet for a change. She insisted she should learn more than just fishing. She’s right but I don’t thinks that what pushed her to hunt.

I’m pretty sure she and Brody made up a while ago but I have a feeling they got into another fight last night. And I’ve got a feeling it was over Clem.

She left a day ago to find the supplies for Mitch and hasn’t come back yet. None of us expected her too but still. We’re all worried, Vi tenfold.

I mean, I get it. She’s already lost someone close to her on a supply run before. I’m just hoping she didn’t take it out on Brody. She doesn’t deserve it and the last thing we need is conflict within our group.

Anyway, Vi was a decent shot. Managed to snag a few rabbits. One through the skull, too.

We lost one of the rabbits to a walker. Neither of us were pleased about that. I’ll have to remember to watch the placement of the traps. We can’t afford to lose too many.

Vi didn’t say much the whole time and I’m okay with that. Sometimes it’s nice to have a break from Louis’s batting lessons.

She did try to talk to me as we were heading back, though. Asked me if she should’ve gone with Clem. I told her we needed her at the school and that Clem managed to survive on her own for longer than the rest of us.

I don’t know if it’s what she wanted to hear but she thanked me.

I wouldn’t mind learning to fish.

Aasim out

 

* * *

 

Day One Million

I know it’s not. It feels like it though. I’m pretty sure today is my birthday but none of us know for sure. They all decided to throw me a party anyway. Well, as close as a party as you can get nowadays.

I think I’m sixteen? Or maybe seventeen? I don’t know. I’m getting up there. I think I’ve spent more of my life in the outbreak than not. I’m starting to forget what life was like before you had to kill a few walkers just to get breakfast.

I know it’s not a nice thought. I should probably be in a better mood for my Maybe Birthday.

As insufferable as he can be, Louis sang me a nice song on the piano. I think he knows I appreciated it, even if I didn’t quite show it.

Gift giving isn’t really a thing anymore, we’ve got much bigger concerns. But they all agreed on giving me the biggest helping for dinner. I tried to argue against it but I won’t lie that once they insisted I didn’t put up much of a fight. I suppose Omar is right about having patience. The meal was really good.

After we got all cleaned up, Clem pulled me aside. Told me she was glad we let her stay and gave me a switchblade. She said she and AJ had found it in a car by the train station. Then she said it would come in handy the next time I decided to “get up close and personal with a walker.” Jerk.

I told her I thought she would’ve given it to Violet. She got all flustered, tried hiding her face but I know she was blushing. They have yet to tell everyone about them but we all know. Even Willy. He had yelled to us “Violet and her girlfriend are back!” when they came back from a fishing trip the other day. We knew better than to say anything. At least not after Vi gave him a flick on the forehead and told him to “scram or see her cleaver the way walkers see it.”

I’ll take whatever amusement I can these days. I guess Louis is rubbing off on me. Happy Birthday me.

Aasim out

 

* * *

 

Day When The Elephant was No Longer in the Room

Clem and Violet still haven’t outright told us about their relationship but that’s alright. It’s really none of our business.

They know we know, though. So they’ve stopped hiding it.

Clem and Vi no longer think of an excuse as to why just the two of them have to go to the greenhouse or the fishing shack. They sit next to each other at the bench, sometimes AJ between them. I’ve even seen them holding hands openly. I never thought Vi was the type.

I think Louis was a little bummed at first. But after seeing Vi so happy, he’s brightened up. I heard from Tenn he tried singing them a song on the piano but they were quick to shoot him down.

AJ spends most of his time still at Clem’s side but he knows what’s going on between the two. He knows to give them their space. The kid really is wiser than his age. The downside is that now he has to pester someone else. He spends most of his time with Tenn and Louis but he’s tried nabbing this book a few times. All I have to do is give him the look Clem gives him when he does something wrong and he gives it back. I know he’s just a kid, though. Maybe I’ll go looking for something for him to read someday soon. Only to get him off my back.

Aasim out

 

* * *

 

Day Does it Matter Anymore?

Hey me, remember when you told Clem this was a journal that would document in the hopes it would help others learn from the past? Yeah well, you were lying to yourself. This is just a glorified diary.

I mean, what is someone going to be able learn from “Mitch cut himself trying to pull off a cool trick” or “Ruby almost decked Willy for burping in her face”?

Let’s face it, you and me. I was a lonely kid trying to find his way in the shitshow of the world he lives in. I never really felt close enough to the others so I just wrote in this book to make myself feel better.

But things have changed, haven’t they?

Clem’s been a good friend and not just to me. We’re all a bit closer. I can even stand Marlon and Louis.

This isn’t really goodbye. I’ll probably still check in from time to time. Especially if anything big happens and I can finally write something down in the history books. But I think these entries will become less and less.

Omar is yelling to me. We managed to haul a whole turkey for dinner. Plucking it and preparing it was a nightmare but that smell right now? So worth it.

For now and for maybe awhile,

Aasim out

 

**Author's Note:**

> It was really fun to write as Aasim. I don’t know how accurate my portrayal is, especially considering how little we know about him, but I feel it’s believable. 
> 
> It’s very rare that I post in one day but both my fics are relatively short but my summer break hasn’t ended yet. Also I’m dying from this wait till episode 2.


End file.
